


Dresses and heels

by Cherry1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Dress Up, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1/pseuds/Cherry1
Summary: Zoro finds Sanji crossdressing when they were left to look after the boat together. What would happen? A one shot story. There will be a bit of angst at the start, just a small warning now. There will be smut but I'll put warning in caps when it starts and end of warning when it's over.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dresses and heels

Chapter 1- surprise

" Don't kill each other, Zoro" the crew said as they set off to explore the new found island. He grumbled to himself as he dropped over to their shared room in hopes of taking a nap.

With no thought he swiftly opened the door, "AAAGH!" Both men screamed as they Zoro slammed the door as he stepped out of the room. Leaving a gasping Sanji on the other side of the door, Zoro's eyes bulged out of his head the sudden shock had left him unable to form words.

Sanji on the other hand was hyperventilating, scared. What if Zoro told everyone and they kicked him of the crew and ridiculed him. The fear of rejection overwhelmed him, he felt his eyes blur as tears threatened to escape him.

Hugging his knees close to him he began rocking himself back and fourth, thinking about all worst scenarios that played on repeat in his head. He had bit his lips to a point of bleeding to avoid his voice flowing out in a cry. His throat burned as he let out chocked sobs.

Everyone would hate him now, he's no man and Nami would definitely be disgusted by him. He'll, he disgusts himself, so why wouldn't anyone else? He's in a dress, a small silk pink dress, with spaghetti straps and pink dagger pump shoes. He even put on lip gloss and eyeliner, the worst part was the devious pink lace pantie he adored.

He isn't even a person anymore, just something that was bound to be hated and cursed at by humanity. He started scratching at his arms in hope to find some kind of security to it, he shouldn't even be alive. 

Zoro lent against the wooden door, sighing and running his hands through his emerald hair. He jolted in alarm when he heard small whimpers and sobs, someone was thrashing against the wooden floor.

He had no time to consider what he was doing when he crashed open the door, seeing Sanji clawing at himself telling himself he's worthless. Suddenly Sanji looked up eyeliner tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. His pouty lips smeared pink tinted gloss. "Please...d-do-n't look at me" he spoke up, he looked so vulnerable.

"Y-you hate me, don't y-you?" He added "I'm worthless" Zoro didn't know what he was doing when he rushed to the blond's side prying his hands of his arms. Panic swept over Sanji as he began thrashing about "muttering incoherent words that sounded like, please don't kill me and don't hate me. 

Zoro pried his hands of his arms to prevent him from doing any more damage to his arms. "Shhhh, stop that you are not worthless. "No body will judge you, even if they did you have me" Sanji immediately calmed at the tone of Zoro's hushed voice.

His eyes puffy and red from crying and his lips quivering. "We good here? Stop damaging yourself, you're going to ruin the dress now aren't we? And you're supposed to be my pretty princess right now" Zoro continued to calm him, rubbing away the melted eyeliner and tidying his lip gloss stain. Ignoring the fact he just said my.

At the moment both discovered a hidden truth, how they both yearned for each other's touch. In a secret realisation Zoro found out how fragile Sanji actually was.

When Zoro was about to stand up and get a cloth to wipe away Sanji's smudged makeup, a small voice whispered "d-don't leave me, here. Alone." With a sigh the green hairs swiftly picked up Sanji with an arm,who clung on to him like a koala. 

They strolled to the washroom calmly, comforted in silence as the sound of water rushing down and hitting the soft surface of the cloth. "So tell me cook, what pronouns do you want me to use?" Wiping the blond's face carefully. "I still like... My he/him pronouns" speaking delicately, the cook looked away feeling shameful.

The swordsman took action to make contact with the cheft and told him there's nothing wrong with it. He continued to spoil his princess by running a bubbly bath for him. As Sanji pulled off his clothes, forgetting about all worries.

"I want you, I want you in here too" a blush spread across his porcelain skin."Hmmm if that's what you want then I'll have to obey the princess' order" Zoro joked making a small giggle erupt from Sanji, it felt so good to laugh, he hadn't felt so comfortable in a long time.

Sanji felt his eyes wander at Zoro's Zoro's torso, unlike Sanji's skin his was golden and tanned. The cook's blush deepened as his eyes travelled lower and lower until "hey you OK?" The green haired snickered in victory.

"Hmmm YEA I mean y-yes" the chef's face turned scarlet in embarrassment. Zoro slid in to the tub behind Sanji, his hands rested around Sanji's waist. His chin on his shoulders. "What are we?" The blond questioned "whatever we want to be" the green stated simply. "So... Boyfriends?" Zoro's grin answerd everything.

WARNING----------------------Don't proceed if smut makes you uncomfirtable----------------------------->

Afterwards, Zoro carried them to the shared room since Sanji insisted he do so. Both of them filled with lust from bath scene, Zoro's torso against Sanji's back, Sanji's back slides against Zoro's erection.

As soon as the arrived Zoro laid Sanji gently on a hammock. Leaving trails of soft butterfly kisses on Sanji's skin. Tainting it with red blossoms, the blond moaned quietly gripping green hair between his fingers.

Zoro pressed three fingers into Sanji's mouth, silently telling him to suck. Understanding he closed his mouth and rolled his tongue along Zoro's fingers. The swordsman slipped a finger in his welcoming entrance, sliding in and out in an agonizing pace when he suddenly curled it. "Ahhh" Sanji let out a mewl, choking at the sudden intrusion of the second finger. 

"Mhhhh" he gasped at the sudden pressure massaging the spot that made him crazy, he began to turn into a stuttering mess. "Well looks like I found it" Zoro said forcing the last one in, Sanji let out a pained whine. 

Distracting him, Zoro pulled him in to a sweet and tender kiss, filled with passion and gentleness as if he was scared hi was going to break him. *AGH, I'll be fine now" the chef slide his fingers out whimpering at the sudden loss of contact, feeling the cold air gaping and slipping inside.

He clenched around nothing as he shuffled to face Zoro's painful erection giving it a teasing kiss before licking from the bass to the top, sucking at the top and hollowing his mouth. But by bit he swallowed Zoro's cock until all 9 inches rested on his throat.

He stayed there for a few seconds before taking it out licking along the bulging veins. He leaned back with his legs up and spreading his round cheeks Cheeks apart with both hands. The green haired groaned at the view before thrusting in quickly "AaAACKE- Haaaa" the blond moaned shamlesly. He waiting impatiently for cook to adjust, when Sanji saw his desperate look he gave a honey chuckle, "it's fine, Marino, just start I'll be fine".

As soon as those words left Sanji's mouth, he pulled back and thrusted in to the hilt, Sanji had tears welling up in his eyes as his mouth slacked, gasping and mewling. " Ahhh Mphm" he cried out. Zoro's ego was boosted as he rammed into Sanji, grunting his name. He abused Sanji's prostate, leaving love bites and pecs on the blond's collarbone, neck and chest.

His calloused hands reach to rub on the chef's swollen nipples pinching them and rubbing them. Zoro's thrust changed to slow powerful thrusts that went deeper then before making Sanji emit cute little sounds. "Z-zoro 'm gonna cum" he said as he spurted white ribbons on to the hammock.

"You're so good for me princess" Zoro said riding out his orgasm painting Sanji's sensitive, velvet wall white. "Ahhh" he sighed.

END OF WARNING---------------------No more smut here, fluff zone--------------------->

"Ermm marimo, who's hammock is this?" Both of them starred wide eyed at each other.  
"Ermm, I have no idea shitty cook" looking at each other, they crawled out and decided not to speak of the hammock incident in their unspoken agreement. Upon landing Sanji's legs have out like jelly, Zoro chuckled at him whilst Sanji pouted whilst he lifted him on to his hammock. "How about we tell them when they get back?" Sanji asked looking for agreement, "if you're comfortable with it"

Later on that night the rest of the crew came back surprised that neither of them had any injuries from attacking each other. Just a small suspicious bruise on Sanji's neck they over looked.

At dinner Sanji decided to speak up, "guys, Zoro and I have news to share" he glanced to Zoro for reassurance and received a nod "you see, we are kind of a thing now, I'm sorry Nami swan, my heart can't belong to you now" he dramatically paused.

Robin have them a sweet smile, Luffy just grinned like an idiot, Chopper congratulated them, Usopp slammed the table and yelled "NAMI PAY UP!" Zoro looked up at confusion until he realised they placed bets, then returned to an agitated and unsurprised.

Nami stared in shock, gaping like a fish and depressed giving away her money. "That's right woman, he's mine now and won't run after you like a lost puppy" he grinned cockily. As if saying that he got her once loyal servant.

Upon going to bed the guys settled down and ready to sleep, a shrill scream tore the whole ship. "THERE'S SEMEN ON MY HAMMOCK, AAAAGH!" Usopp wailed, Choppa downright looked terrified and Luffy just gave his signature laugh. Zoro looked at Sanji snuggly and saw his ears red with guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that oneshot! Be safe and take care.


End file.
